This invention relates to a medicinal germfree dry smearing piece attached on a shell containing germfree medicinal solutions, particularly to one attached on an intermediate portion of an shell, different from a conventional smearing piece such as cotton swabs with cotton wound on the top. Further, the smearing piece after used can present a discernible shape of “already used” so that a user is forced to take action to throw it away, preventing the used one from being used again and establishing precise hygienic notion.
Generally, conventional medicinal smearing pieces such as cotton swabs are to be smeared with some sterilizing solution to carry out cleansing or sterilizing work. Chances are that some external matters may fall into a bottle filled with medicinal solution to pollute the solution. If the conventional smearing pieces are to be used outdoors, bottles filled with medicinal solutions have to be carried out, not convenient to use them.
Further, in the process of smearing medicinal solution or cream, cans or bottles filled with them have to be frequently opened and closed, or opened for a quite long period of time, possible to permit bacteria or germ or miscellaneous matters to fall in the cans or bottles to become polluted. Besides, doctors or nurses may sometimes use not sterilized tweezers to pinch cotton and insert in a can or bottle for smearing medical solution or cream again and again, The it means that substantive amount of bacteria or germ may go into the can or bottle, potentially causing serious results. In case more than two kinds of medical solutions or creams are to be used for swabbing a wound, the same tweezers may be used to cause bad results. Or after used the same tweezers may be used for pinching cotton again without proper sterilization and inserting in a can or bottle for smearing another medical solution or cream. Then two kinds of medical solutions or creams may be mixed together, which may occur to professional medical persons, and common laymen as well. Especially women often are not so careful to use cotton for smearing properly during a menstruation period, resulting in an accidental contract of a disease.
As for packing of cotton swabs, they have an upper end or a lower end or the both ends wound with cotton and if they are all packed with the cottoned ends upward, in taking out action polluted matters and bacteria on fingers may attach on the cottoned ends to pollute them to some extent, and continual action of taking out the cotton swabs may add up chances of pollution of the cotton swabs. If cotton swabs have a lower end wound with cotton, and are packed with the lower ends packed downward, the cotton ends contact the bottom surface of a can or container, and then dirt or bacteria stuck on the bottom may gradually increase, as the can is opened and closed again and again, and then cottoned ends may gradually be attached with dirt and bacteria. Thus the conventional packing modes are not ideal. In addition, there are also cotton swabs, which has medical solution contained in a shank portion, with one of them being open and with the other ends closed. When they are to be used, the closed end is to be cut open to let the solution automatically flow to the cotton due to capillary action. However, this kind of cotton swab may have a disadvantage that solution may be insufficient or automatically flow to the cotton before it is used.
In addition to medicinal treatment, two kinds of medicines may be used for producing a certain effect such as hair dying in out daily life, that is, a kind of chemical change is produced by mixing together two kinds of medicines for immediate use owing to impossibility of long-term preservation. And the kinds of medicines are separately kept until they are to be mixed for use, so a user may feel troublesome and inconvenient.